Forbidden Love
by blackXOXroses
Summary: Summary Inside


Summary: Dean loves Ginny and Ginny loves Dean. Everything is how it should be. Or so it seems. But what happens when you throw in someone who has been watching her, forbiddenly, from the shadows?

AN: Set after HBP but only so that they're in seventh year, nothing else from the book happened. And just to get it straight, Ginny has moved up a year as have all the other sixth years because Dumbledore combined the two years seeing as they both only had about half the people from last year come back. XxXxXxXxXxXx means a switch in point of view ((or that time has passed, like at the end of this chapter)).

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dean!" I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I had missed him SO much over the summer. He hadn't been allowed to see me over the summer because my idiot brother told my mum that we were dating. My mum was afraid that we would "give into our teenage desires".

"Gin…gods, I missed you so much," and in saying so he drew me into a heated kiss. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouths like there was no tomorrow. Little did we know that we were being watched.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up that morning a happy man. I was going back to Hogwarts today. That was really the only place I could call home, Hogwarts. At the manor, my father beat me whenever I did something that displeased him. Which seemed to be increasing as of late. Whenever my mother tried to stop him he beat her too. This had only strengthened my hate for him. He didn't deserve the title husband or father. It also strengthened my resolve to never physically hurt a woman or to let anyone else abuse a woman while I was around. When we got to Platform 9¾ I was interrupted from my musing of seeing the person that I thought of all summer, by my father.

"Look at the two of them. A dirtier couple I've never seen. Could be there possibly be anymore muggle love in one relationship? The Weasley's are blood traitor but even I thought that they could never get any lower. But the littlest one has just disproved that theory, she and that boy are practically shagging each other." I looked up; there was Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley, snogging for all the world to see. It disturbed me on so many levels, yet on one very low level it hurt, bad. How could she? Didn't she see him for what he really was? A good for nothing sneak, I had caught him last year shagging Parkinson. She claimed he was just a good fuck, but I noticed them staring at each other and she didn't come lusting after anyone else after that. Not that any Slytherin would have touched her, she had soiled herself with a Gryffindor and anything that was good enough for them was like dirt to us. Except Ginny, she was altogether too good for them. But she was madly in love with Dean and couldn't see past her own nose. She couldn't see what was right in front of her face as Parkinson walked by and winked at Dean and Dean mimed squeezing Ginny's ass and then pointed to his watch and held up three fingers. Pansy nodded once, Ginny was too wrapped up in snogging him to notice. That pained my heart to no end. Then my father, who had been talking the entire time I was watching the sickening display, rounded on me.

"Boy…do good this year. And be sure to doll out extra punishments to the Muggle-Lovers and Mudbloods. I don't want to hear that, as Head Boy, you're going soft on them. The punishments if you don't…well, I'll leave you to imagine them." I could only begin to imagine, and I didn't want to imagine them.

"I'll try my best sir."

"Trying isn't good enough Blaise; you have to do your best." I sighed.

"Yes _sir_," he struck me across the face his face a mask of disappointment and resent.

"What have I said about that tone?"

"Yes father," I could barely get the words out through the pain and the disgust, don't get me wrong, I'm not a wimpy little boy, he just has a bloody hard slap. He should, he's been perfecting it over the years on me and mother. Oh, plus all the muggles and mudbloods he's tortured.

"Goodbye father," God, it was killing me to say that. I couldn't wait to get on the train; Draco had to fix the mark on my face before anyone else saw it. We both had gotten quite good at healing minor bruises and cuts that we got from our fathers but the charms weren't safe to perform on yourself, you had to have someone perform them on you. I turned on my heel and went to stalk away from my father but upon turning around I ran smack into Ginny and Thomas. Apparently they had been trying to get on the train while remaining attached at the lips. It wasn't really working. Thank god my father had already Disapperated otherwise I would have gotten in so much trouble for what happened next.

He pulled away from Ginny. If looks could kill then Thomas would be dead right now. It ticked me off so much that he had Ginny and I couldn't. I turned my gaze to Ginny, and I felt things not normal for a Slytherin to have towards a Gryffindor. I felt lust and the smallest hint of…was it love? That's what it felt like, and Ginny was staring back at me. That obviously pissed Thomas off, I guess she wasn't allowed to look at anyone other then him like that, much less me. He got her chin in a viselike grip and yanked her back to face him. Then he pulled her close to him.

"What the hell are you on Zabini! You can't look at her like that! She's not some common whore for you to screw and then add another notch to your bedpost in her honor. My Gin isn't like that!" He then rounded on her and slapped her across the face, "What the hell were you thinking? Looking at him like that? This is a Malfoy's best friend that we are talking about Gin, and if I ever catch you so much as looking at another guy like that, I'll make that slap seem like a love tap."

That was up there on the things that pissed me off, men who abused their women. But that wasn't the only thing that made it that bad, no, on top of that it was Ginny and it was me who had caused it. It was basically my fault that she was standing there sobbing with a hand print to rival mine on her face. It pushed my temper over the edge. I punched Thomas in the gut and when he was doubled over I raised my knee to strike him down, but he was faster then me and obviously knew my weakness was Ginny. He struck out and knocked her out. That infuriated me, and I knocked him out and left him on the platform. I slowly picked up Ginny and carefully carried her on to the train and into my compartment.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Someone had just bumped into me; I turned around ready to flip out at that person for interrupting my moment with Dean. Standing there was Blaise Zambini with a very weird look in his eyes. It was a look of jealousy mixed in with lust and the tiniest sliver of love, I think. Oh, I should probably mention that I can read people's emotions. Yeah, I can tell what you're feeling if you look directly at me. Anyways, I was very confused by his emotions and my own at the moment. When I had first turned around my heart had skipped a beat. He was taller then me, but short enough that I could have fit nicely under his chin and kissed him rather easily. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts when someone grabbed a hold of my chin and jerked my head around. I could tell by the touch that it was Dean. This was confirmed when I felt him pull me close and I could smell him. He smelled of Axe and soap. I wasn't the world's biggest fan of Axe. Blaise, however, (I had caught the faintest whiff of when I was whipped around by Dean) smelled of Red Zone which was my favorite cologne in the men's world! But the guy I was pressed up against was Dean alright.

"What the hell are you on Zambini! You can't look at her like that! She's not some common whore for you to screw and then add another notch to your bedpost in her honor. My Gin isn't like that!" He then rounded on me and slapped me across the face, "What the hell were you thinking? Looking at him like that? This is a Malfoy's best friend that we are talking about Gin, and if I ever catch you so much as looking at another guy like that, I'll make that slap seem like a love tap."

I was crying, it had hurt so badly. You would have thought that by now I would be used to it but I wasn't, it still hurt, still made me cry every time it happened. At this point, you would think I would have dumped him but I couldn't, I loved him too much. Besides, as he had said, I was lucky to be going out with someone as good as him. I could still see though and that's why I was amazed when Blaise punched Dean in the gut. You would think Malfoy's best friend, more over, a Slytherin, would have just walked away. Blaise was about to strike Dean down when all of a sudden Dean lashed out and my world went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

When I woke up I was in a very Slytherin-ish compartment, you know, green drapes with silver tassels, green leather seats, the works. And a very comfortable, plush green carpet, which I was currently laying on. But there were two things odd about this compartment, one, it seemed there was no one else in the compartment, and two, it had no apparent door, so I wasn't entirely sure how to get out. I wasn't even sure which way was out. I got up and sat on the seat which was surprisingly comfortable and drifted off into my thoughts…

About ten seconds later (although it seemed like hours) I was jerked back into reality when Blaise Zambini appeared out of thin air. It scared the crap out of me so I did the thing most natural in this situation, I screamed.

"Jesus Ginger, quiet down, do you want your "_boy friend_" to find out you're here with me? Alone?"

Well that definitely made sense to me, but I was startled, he called me Ginger as if we were old, long time friends, which we most definitely were not. He'd occasionally stopped Malfoy from insulting my family, but come on; he was just doing that so he didn't get charged as an "accomplice" if we were found by teachers.

"Why did you call me Ginger? I don't really even know you."

"I'm sorry, was that not ok? I figured since I had rescued from your "boyfriend" it was ok to be on first name terms with you. I guess I was wrong, sorry Weasley."

My last name sounded so strange coming out of his mouth so soon after he called me Ginger. But the weird thing was, when he delivered his little apology, he hadn't sounded sarcastic or scornful or even mean. He sounded truly sorry. Well, except when he said my last name, he did stress it a little more then absolutely necessary.

"Rewind and freeze; it's fine if you call me Ginger, it just took me by surprise. I mean, I thought you hated me. Sorry if it came out like I didn't want you calling me Ginger, it definitely was not what I meant, I'm just a little disoriented right now," I shrugged apologetically and half smiled at him. He didn't seem like such a bad guy (plus he's bloody gorgeous, how's a girl to stay mad?)

"Oh, okay then, are you hungry? Because I bought some food for us from the food trolley."

"I'm starving, but it's ok, I have my own food, my mom always packs us some. But she never remembers that I hate mayo on mine so I usually trade with one of my brothers. But it'll be fine, I'll brave the mayo, who knows? I might end up liking it after all! Besides the fact that I'm a Weasley, a traitor to all pure-bloods everywhere. And you're a Zambini, almost related to the Malfoys and…well, part of Voldemort's inner circle. Aren't you supposed to hate me?" I sighed, I really didn't want to eat the sandwiches but I couldn't eat food that someone else had purchased for me. I wasn't looking for charity.

"Ginger, I know you're not asking for charity, but I bought you food to share with me because I want to be your friend. Not because I think you're poor and can't afford your own food. By the way, you being a Weasley is Draco's problem, not mine."

How did he do that? He read me like a book; it was almost as if he were reading my thoughts. I looked up to ask him how he knew what I was thinking when he spoke.

"Ginger, I can read people emotions, especially people who wear their emotions on their sleeves."

"I never knew that there were people other then me who could read people's emotions. Have you always been able to do that?" I mused out loud, this was a VERY interesting day.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: Tee hee, had you thinking that the boy was Draco Malfoy didn't I? That's just because I'm good at confusing people. Okay, that's not why, here is why though, this story started out as a Ginny/Draco fic. But then I decided that I like Blaise/Ginny fics better. So if you're not into that stuff, stop reading. Like, right now! Review please! ((nice things only, I HATE FLAMERS and constructive criticism. So take it and shove it up your ass! Ever heard, if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything? Well that's what I want you to do!)) On to the next chapter! ((If I ever write it!)) Toodles!


End file.
